dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Totem Warrior (3.5e Class)
'Totem Warrior' This class is designed to give a class of druid that is more about fighting than spell casting, or about making a monk that can shape shift your pick. Making a Totem Warrior When this class is first taken, the Totem Warrior chooses his/her Totem Animal from the following list: Ape, Bear, Eagle, Horse, Shark, Snake, Tiger, or Wolf.(Refer to table below) 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Totem Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: All simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Totem Warrior loses her AC bonus, as well as her fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. (Ex): When unarmored and unencumbered, the Totem Warrior adds his/her Wisdom bonus (if any) to his/her AC. In addition, a Totem Warrior gains a +1 bonus to AC at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five Totem Warrior levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, and +4 at 20th level). These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. She loses these bonuses when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. (Ex): At 3rd level, a Totem Warrior gains an enhancement bonus to his/her speed, as shown on Table: The Totem Warrior. A Totem Warrior in armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. (Ex): When unarmored, a Totem Warrior may strike with a flurry of blows at the expense of accuracy. When doing so, he/she may make one extra attack in a round at his/her highest Base Attack Bonus, but this attack takes a –2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. The resulting modified base attack bonuses are shown in the Flurry of Blows Attack Bonus column on the Table:The Totem Warrior. This penalty applies for 1 round, so it also affects attacks of opportunity the Totem Warrior might make before his/her next action. When a Totem Warrior reaches 5th level, the penalty lessens to –1, and at 9th level it disappears. A Totem Warrior must use a full attack action to strike with a flurry of blows. When using flurry of blows, a Totem Warrior may attack only with unarmed strikes or with special Totem Warrior weapons (Daggers, Kama, Katar(Punching Dagger), Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shuriken, and Siangham). She may attack with unarmed strikes and special "monk" weapons interchangeably as desired. He/She may attack with unarmed strikes and weapons interchangeably as desired. When using weapons as part of a flurry of blows, a Totem Warrior applies his/her Strength bonus (not Str bonus × 1-1/2 or ×1/2) to his/her damage rolls for all successful attacks, whether he/she wields a weapon in one or both hands. In the case of the quarterstaff, each end counts as a separate weapon for the purpose of using the flurry of blows ability. Even though the quarterstaff requires two hands to use, a Totem Warrior may still intersperse unarmed strikes with quarterstaff strikes, assuming that he/she has enough attacks in his/her flurry of blows routine to do so. When a Totem Warrior reaches 11th level, his/her flurry of blows ability improves. In addition to the standard single extra attack he/she gets from flurry of blows, he/she gets a second extra attack at his/her full base attack bonus. : At 1st level, a Totem Warrior gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A Totem Warrior’s attacks may be with either fist interchangeably or even from elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a Totem Warrior may even make unarmed strikes with his/her hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a Totem Warrior striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply her full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all her unarmed strikes. Usually a Totem Warrior’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he/she can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on him/her attack roll. He/She has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A Totem Warrior’s unarmed strike is treated both as a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A Totem Warrior also deals more damage with his/her unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown on Table: Totem Warrior Unarmed Damage by Size. (Ex):'The Totem Warrior must choose his/her Totem Animal as his/her animal (or the Dire version of the animal if he/she is high enough level). The Totem Animal Companion gains abilities as a normal druid's animal companion, except the Totem Warrior is considered to be two levels higher for purposes of determining the companion’s abilities. Also, a Totem Warrior qualifies for the Dire version of his/her Totem Animal two levels earlier than a normal Druid would (see Table: Totem Animal above). ' (Ex): The Totem Warrior may become his/her Totem Animal ‘N’ times per day. This functions the same as Wild Shape or alternate form. At 10th level, the Totem Warrior may apply the Celestial (if non-Evil) or Fiendish (if non-Good) Template to his/her Animal form. A Neutral Totem Warrior may choose either Celestial or Fiendish, but the decision can’t be changed. : The Totem Warrior may select any fighter bonus feats as long as he/she meets the requirements. (Ex): A Totem Warrior can improve the attitude of an animal that is the same as his/her totem. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The Totem Warrior rolls 1d20 and adds his/her Totem Warrior level and his/her Charisma modifier to determine the totem empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use totem empathy, the Totem Warrior and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A Totem Warrior can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. This ability is similar to the SRD:Druid's wild empathy with the key difference being that with totem empathy a Totem Warrior my make an attempt to domesticate an animal of his/her totem's kind. It works the same way as trying too improve attitude of a animal with a -5 penalty on the check (this stacks with the -4 for magical beasts). (Ex): A Totem Warrior gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. (Ex): A Totem Warrior of 3rd level or higher gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells and effects from the school of enchantment. (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a Totem Warroir may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him/her. (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a Totem Warrior leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He/She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. (Su): At 4th level, a Totem Warrior’s unarmed attacks are empowered with ki. His/Her unarmed attacks are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction. Ki strike improves with the character’s Totem Warrior level. At 16th level, his/her unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction and bypassing hardness. (Ex): At 4th level or higher, a Totem Warrior within arm’s reach of a wall can use it to slow his/her descent. When first using this ability, he/she takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The Totem Warrior’s ability to slow his/her fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with his/her Totem Warrior level until at 20th level he/she can use a nearby wall to slow his/her descent and fall any distance without harm. (Su): The Totem Warrior may become his/her Totem Animal ‘N’ times per day. This functions the same as a SRD:Druid's Wild Shape. At 10th level, the Totem Warrior may apply the Celestial (if non-Evil) or Fiendish (if non-Good) Template to his/her Animal form. A Neutral Totem Warrior may choose either Celestial or Fiendish, but the decision can’t be changed. (Su): The Totem Warrior may become the Dire version of his/her Totem Animal ‘N’ times per day. This functions the same as Wild Shape. At 16th level, the Totem Warrior may apply the Celestial or Fiendish Template to his/her Dire Animal form (the same Template as was chosen at 10th level). (Su): At 7th level or higher, a Totem Warrior can heal his/her own wounds. He/She can heal a number of hit points of damage equal to twice his/her current Totem Warrior level each day, and he/she can spread this healing out among several uses. (Su): The Totem Warrior may speak the languages he/she knows while using Totem Shape. Also, he/she may always speak with members of his/her Totem Animal’s species as if using Speak with Animals. (Su): At 11th level, a Totem Warrior gains immunity to poisons of all kinds. (Su): At 12th level or higher, a Totem Warrior can slip magically between spaces, as if using the spell dimension door, once per day. His/Her caster level for this effect is one-half her Totem Warrior level (rounded down). (Ex): At 13th level, a Totem Warrior gains spell resistance equal to his/her current Totem Warrior level + 10. In order to affect the Totem Warrior with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the Totem Warrior's spell resistance. (Su): Starting at 15th level, a Totem Warrior can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the Totem Warrior so desires. He/She can use this quivering palm attack once a week, and he/she must announce his/her intent before making his/her attack roll. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if the Totem Warrior strikes successfully and the target takes damage from the blow, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter the Totem Warrior can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within a number of days equal to his/her Totem Warrior level. To make such an attempt, the Totem Warrior merely wills the target to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the Totem Warrior’s level + the Totem Warrior’s Wis modifier), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. (Ex): Upon attaining 17th level, a Totem Warrior no longer takes penalties to his/her ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any such penalties that he/she has already taken, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the Totem Warrior still dies of old age when his/her time is up. (Su): At 19th level, a Totem Warrior gains the ability to assume an ethereal state for 1 round per Totem Warrior level per day, as though using the spell etherealness. He/She may go ethereal on a number of different occasions during any single day, as long as the total number of rounds spent in an ethereal state does not exceed his/her Totem Warrior level. : At 20th level, a Totem Warrior becomes a magical creature. He/She is forevermore treated as an outsider rather than as a humanoid (or whatever the monk’s creature type was) for the purpose of spells and magical effects. Additionally, the Totem Warrior gains damage reduction 10/magic, which allows him/her to ignore the first 10 points of damage from any attack made by a nonmagical weapon or by any natural attack made by a creature that doesn’t have similar damage reduction. Unlike other outsiders, the Totem Warrior can still be brought back from the dead as if he/she were a member of his/her previous creature type. (Su): At 19th level, a Totem Warrior gains the ability to change his/her appearance at will, as if using the alter self disguise self spell, but only while in his/her normal form. This affects the Totem Warrior’s body but not his/her possessions. It is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of the druid’s appearance, within the limits described for the spell. 'Animal Companion' A Totem Warrior’s animal companion is different from a normal animal of its kind in many ways. A Totem Warrior’s animal companion is superior to a normal animal of its kind and has special powers, it is also very simaler to a druid's animal companion as described below. : Use the base statistics for a creature of the companion’s kind, but make the following changes. : The Totem Warrior’s class levels stack with levels of any other classes that are entitled to an animal companion for the purpose of determining the companion’s abilities and the alternative lists available to the character. : Extra eight-sided (d8) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Consitution modifier, as normal. Remember that extra Hit Dice improve the animal companion’s base attack and base save bonuses. An animal companion’s base attack bonus is the same as that of a Totem Warrior of a level equal to the animal’s HD. An animal companion has good Fortitude and Reflex saves (treat it as a character whose level equals the animal’s HD). An animal companion gains additional skill points and feats for bonus HD as normal for advancing a monster’s Hit Dice. : The number noted here is an improvement to the animal companion’s existing natural armor bonus. : Add this value to the animal companion’s Strength and Dexterity scores. : The value given in this column is the total number of “bonus” tricks that the animal knows in addition to any that the Totem Warrior might choose to teach it (see the Handle Animal skill). These bonus tricks don’t require any training time or Handle Animal checks, and they don’t count against the normal limit of tricks known by the animal. The Totem Warrior selects these bonus tricks, and once selected, they can’t be changed. (Ex): A Totem Warrior can handle her animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if she doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The Totem Warrior gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. (Ex): Every three of the animal companion’s existing levels the Totem Warrior is able to teach one skill permantly to the companion. It can be any passive skill that the Totem Warrior knows, even ones obtained from multi-classing. Such as Ki-Strike, Flurry of Blow, AC Bonus, or a Barbarian's Rage skill. For skills that increase with levels (such as AC Bonus) at whatever level the Totem Warrior teaches it to the animal is when the levels for that skill begin, starting at level one. Example: you have a level 3 wolf companion you teach him fast movement the animal will not see any bonuses till level 5 when when it will gain the +10' feet to it's speed. (Ex): If an animal companion is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. (Ex): An animal companion gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. : An animal companion gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has three or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite three or more natural attacks, the animal companion instead gains a second attack with its primary natural weapon, albeit at a –5 penalty. (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an animal companion takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. 'Epic Totem Warrior' Unarmed Strike: The damage for a Totem Warrior’s unarmed strike does not increase after 20th level. Animal Companion: The epic Totem Warrior’s animal companion continues to increase in power. At every three levels higher than 20th 18th (21st, 24th, 27th, and so on), the animal companion gains 2 bonus hit dice, +1 Strength and Dexterity, and an additional trick +2 bonus Hit Dice, its natural armor increases by 2, its Strength and Dexterity modifiers increase by 1, and it learns one additional bonus trick. Totem Shape: The epic Totem Warrior can use this ability to take the form of his/her Totem animal one additional time per day every four levels higher than 18th. : The epic Totem Warrior gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Totem Warrior bonus feats) every four levels after 20th. Epic Totem Warrior Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Combat Archery, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Distant Shot, Energy Resistance, Epic Endurance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Exceptional Deflection, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Manyshot, Improved Stunning Fist, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Infinite Deflection, Instant Reload, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Reflect Arrows, Spellcasting Harrier, Storm of Throws, Superior Initiative, Swarm of Arrows, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. In addition to the feats on this list, the Totem Warrior may treat any feat designated as a Fighter Bonus Feat, but not listed here, as being on his or her bonus feat list. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class